


Happiest Day

by S1NBO1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1NBO1/pseuds/S1NBO1
Summary: Adrien receives the happiest news of his life, and shares it with his classmates, to mixed reactions





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was spending the morning in the courtyard having a pleasant conversation with her closest friends, Alya and Nino. As well as her...what were they? Rivals? Frenemies? Well regardless, Chloé was sitting at the opposite end of the bench, absentmindedly tapping a message on her phone. Apparently Sabrina had the Flu, and Chloé had been asking her when she'd be cleared to return.

This peace was quickly broken by Adrien as he ran through the main entrance and shouted "Nino! Chloé! I have awesome news!" as soon as he saw the two.

Chloé was the first to speak, as always, "Adri-kins, what's going on?"

Nino, on the other hand, was his usual laid back self, "Yeah Dude, I don't think I've ever seen you so excited."

Alya simply leaned over to her bestie and whispered "What are we? Chopped liver?" Marinette let out a small chuckle, but quickly quieted herself, as to not interrupt Adrien's story.

He spoke clearly and evenly as he simply blew their minds "I know what happened to my Mom."

Tears were already welling up in Chloé's eyes as she tried to clarify "Your _Mom_, like your Mom, _Emélie_? That Mom?" She new that she couldn't, or shouldn't, be more excited about this than Adrien, but at the same time Chloé thought of Emélie as her own mother. She basically took Chloé in after her own mother left, and her daddy became to busy to really parent her.

Nino immediately grabbed Adrien, and Chloé, and pulled them both into a big bear hug. All three off them started laughing together, before Nino asked "So, what happened? It's been, like, over a year since she disappeared!"

Adrien did flinch slightly, but quickly recovered and said "Well, it's complicated, and technically I shouldn't even be telling _anyone_ yet, but..." He took a step back and placed a gentle hand on both of their shoulders before continuing "I had to tell my closest friends. Chloé, we've known each other since we were kids, you're my first real friend, and Nino, you were the first person to accept me as just a normal kid when I started school. There's no way I could not tell you too."

"Come on dude, you're making me blush," Nino said as he was fighting the tears welling up in his eyes, but Chloé was ugly crying. Snot dripped onto Adrien's shirt as she buried her face into it. Nino did a not so great job of composing himself before he continued "So, it's 'complicated' how exactly? Is there anything we, well Chloé's dad, can do to help?"

"Oh, good idea! My Daddy can do anything," Chloé lit up as she reached for her phone, which had been abandoned on the school bench when she got up, but Adrien stopped her. "No, this isn't something that he can push through, but I appriciate the thought. This is just something that takes time. Father is doing everything he can. I know it's bad to say, but I honestly thought he was trying to forget her. All this time, he was...looking for her."

"Hey Adrien, where's your ring?" Marinette inquired as she noticed the small tan line on his finger. "Oh, did you lose it? Alya and I can look for it, if it fell off at school it shouldn't be far!"

She was already on her feet and dragging Alya behind her before Adrien called after her "No, Marinette wait! I just, uh, didn't wear it today. To be honest I was kind of wearing it for my Mom, but I don't need to anymore! That's all." The innocence behind Adrien's big toothy smile burned a hole in Marinette's chest.

Wait, no, that was Tikki trying to get her attention under her jacket. "O-Okay, well I do need to...**use the restroom!** That's it!"

Alya got Marinette's vice grip of a hand off of her arm, and wrapped it around her shoulder instead before before interjecting "What I think Marinette is trying to say is that we shouldn't be intruding in this. We'll head to class a bit early so you guys can talk." She was about to turn around, but quickly added "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone until you're ready." Adrien nodded gratefully as the two left. Marinette just hoped Tikki wouldn't be too mad at waiting a bit longer, she thought that whatever it was couldn't too important, right?


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunch by the time Marinette got a chance to speak with Tikki. She decided to eat at home, since she'd have more privacy there. As soon as the trapdoor to her room shut, Tikki burst from the purse and shouted "We need to see the Guardian, now!"

"Tikki, what's wrong? I'd be late for class if-"

"It's Plagg, he could be in danger, and I don't know what to do!" Tiny tears began to well up in the Kwami's eyes as she continued "Please Marinette, the Guardian will know what to do,"

"Tikki, Spots On!" 

\---

Ladybug sailed through the Guardian's open window, her leftover momentum carrying her right into the far wall. Fu offered his hand, and helped pull the young heroine to her feet. 

"Ladybug, you aren't usually one to miss the landing, is there something wrong?" 

"Tikki, Spots Off," and in a flash Marinette meekly replaced the once imposing Ladybug. "Well, I think there is, but I don't know. Tikki said she needed to talk to you about Plagg."

The Kwami of Creation flew from behind her Chosen and was about to speak freely, before turning to Marinette. "You can't know what I need to tell the guardian, it would reveal Chat Noir's identity." 

Marinette's eyes widened at the mention of Chat, for a monent she was so caught up in worring for Plagg, that she forgotten the human connected to him. "Right! I'll, uh, wait outside?"

"I've placed new magazines in the lobby recently, we shouldn't be long," but it would turn out to be very long. It was agonizing to count the minutes as they passed by, she was nervously keeping track of how much class she was missing. Marinette was absentmindedly scrolled though her phone when the door clicked open and Fu ushered her back in. Tikki flew back to her chosen's side, and rested on her shoulder. They sat on the mat in the middle of the room. Fu poured her a cup of tea, the warmth felt soothing in her hands.

"So...is Plagg, and Chat Noir, in trouble?"

"I'm...not sure, but I think there is enough evidence to be suspicious of Chat Noir."

"Suspicious of Chat? I- I'm sure I can't ask why, but you can't tell me to just not trust my partner!"

"Chat Noir seems to have..." Fu stroked his beard for a moment, trying to find a way to inform, without revealing too much. "He has renounced Plagg, at least temporarily. If he simply wanted to quit being Chat Noir, he could return the Miraculous to me, no questions asked. It's the fact that he has kept it that is worrying,"

"Is that it? Maybe, uh, maybe Hawkmoth is onto him, and he is in hiding!" Marinette could hear her voice wobble as she spoke, but continued on reguardless, "He wouldn't he able to wear the ring, and we eould still be able to trust him!"

Fu wanted to confort her, to believe her and her words, but knew the stakes were simply to high to leave to chance like that. "That could be, but that situation would have it's own host of problems. It wouldn't be a better place to be, simply a different one,"

"So, what should we do? If he really can't be trusted, then you and the rest of the Miraculous are in danger too," 

"I have Wayzz and his Shell-ter to protect us, it is you I am worried about. Without your other half, you would be at a greater risk during Hawkmoth's attacks," 

"Well, we will need to figure it out, but I've already missed a huge chunk of my afternoon classes as it is, and I don't know what I'm going to tell my parents this time," Fu wanted to ask her to stay, that they could figure this out, but when he saw Marinette's face, tired and not from physical exertion, but emotional, he relented. "My apologies, I didn't mean to keep you from your schooling. Wayzz and I will discuss this more and get back to you at a later date, but please, do be careful" 

"Of course," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, this took a while huh? Welp, since some more episodes came out, let's say this after Felix, but before the season finale. As always, any notes are a big help. Big thanks to PhoenixPlume117 for the kind words, it meant a lot to hear!


End file.
